1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice fishing and more specifically to an ice fishing strike indicator, which is not falsely triggered by outdoor elements.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous ice fishing tip-ups and strike indicators for showing that a fish has struck a baited line. However, most of the fishing tip-ups and strike indicators can be falsely trigger by rain, freezing rain, snow, blowing snow and wind. Further, a tip-up with a flag may not be seen from all angles, especially when the wind is blowing.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a ice fishing strike indicator, which may be seen from any angle and is not falsely trigger by rain, freezing rain, snow, blowing snow and wind.